


Knight in Shining Hoodie

by just_a_rosie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, First Dates, Gang Violence, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_rosie/pseuds/just_a_rosie
Summary: Third wheeling a date sucks. Well, actually, fifth wheeling a double date sucks. Especially when there is someone else fifth wheeling it as well. And you've never met half the people there. Oh, and did I mention the shootout in the middle of said date?





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that may or may not be inspired by Ninja Sex Party's song "First Date". Enjoy.

It was a cliché story really. You wanted to be an actress. So you left your home in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere to pursue your dream in Los Santos, the City of Stars. And crime, but you focussed on the star thing. But, like most, your dreams were crushed when you didn’t get a call back on your first audition. And again on your second. Same story on your third. Fourth, fifth, sixth, etc., etc. Eventually you stopped keeping count. And without a job and living in Los Santos, even in the shittiest of apartments, your savings disappeared fast. Eventually your landlord kicked your sorry ass out. And what did you do? Go home and call that dream failed like a sensible person? Nope. Like hell you were crawling back home, tail between your legs!

Griffon found you two weeks in on the streets. You’d been intimidated by her at first, what with her half-shaved head, tattoos and piercings. That lasted about two point five seconds, then she gave you that soft, disarming smile that had you trusting her rather quickly. Despite the dirt and grime, the gauntness of your face from eating so much less, Griffon found you pretty enough to work for her. And that’s how you found yourself working as a stripper in Los Santos. To be fair, if it had been any other strip joint asking you to work for them, you probably would have told whatever greasy-sleazeball who ran the joint to kindly fuck off. But Griffon is a good boss. Everyone knows not to mess with Griffon’s girls, lest you face the wrath of Griffon and her multitude of chainsaws. Why she has one let alone many, you’ll never know. So, end of the day, being a stripper wasn’t the worst thing you could have ended up as. At least you weren’t a bank teller. Still, you lived in a shabby, at best, apartment with little to no spare income to be spent on luxuries or hobbies. You worked weird hours. And, despite Griffon’s best efforts, every now and again you had to deal with an overly creepy asshole.

So while you didn’t really mind your job, the romantic, sappy part of you still wishes that a knight in shining armor will come along and whisk you off your feet and off to a better life. Instead you got a gangster in a purple hoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the story. Enjoy.

It was about twenty minutes until closing time when they came in. Which was really odd as, as far as you knew having been working here for about two months, no one ever came in so late. Why would they? It wasn’t like they’d have much time to do much of anything. There were three of them. One was dressed like he’d walked straight out of a magazine. Tight jeans, nice collared shirt that hugged his body, and gold Aviators sat atop his sandy-blonde hair despite it being nearly three in the morning. Another dressed like he was in some sort of action movie. He wore a leather jacket over a wife beater and some simple boot-cut jeans. You’d say he looked like a biker but his outfit was far too expensive for that. The third was far more casually dressed than the other two. He had a loose t-shirt, with what looked to be a tetris design on it, under a purple hoodie with some slim-fit jeans that still seemed loose on his legs.

Overall they were an odd little bunch, but with a man having already bought you a drink and chatting you up, you had no real reason to pay them any mind. Still they intrigued you, unlike this guy with his horrible conversation and wandering hands, the left ring finger of said wandering hand having a very obvious tan line. You felt bad for the poor woman who calls this man her husband. The trio sat on the other side of the bar. Despite the blonde and redheaded guy scanning the room every now and then, they really didn’t seem all that interested in the rest of the club.

“Hey, guys, it's been awhile since you came by, hasn’t it?” Adam, the bartender/security, asked as he got started on their drinks. A whiskey for the redhead, a beer for the blonde, and a coke to the black-haired one.

“Yeah, well, you know, we’ve been pretty busy these last couple of months,” the redhead said. He seemed to have a very alpha aura to him that painted him as the obvious leader of the group.

“So I’ve heard,” Adam said, a look in his eyes you couldn’t quite decipher, and the blonde chuckled. “Who’s your friend?” Adam nodded to the hoodied one.

You tuned out of that conversation as married guy’s hand crept too far up your leg and caused you to snap your attention back to him.

“So, what are you up to after work, Lacey?” The guy asked. Lacey was your stage name, as deemed by Griffon when you took a shine to the laciest costume Griffon had on your first day and other lacey pieces after that. You liked lace, okay, it looked good on you.

“That’s, uh,” You tried to swat the guy’s hand off but he was determined to keep it where it was, “That’s really none of your busine-”

“Hey, man, layoff!” a sudden yell caused you to jump. The man whirled around only to jump back as the redhead towered over the chair he sat in, the other two tailing behind him.

“Hey, easy guys, we’re just talking here” the guy attempted to defend himself.

“Oh, you’re doing a hell of a lot more than talking-” the redhead started, reaching for the guy.

“Alright, boys, that’s enough,” Griffon’s strict but calm voice cut through the beginnings of what was sure to be a fight. “Lacey, are you okay?” Griffon asked.

“Ye-” you started but redhead mc-yells-a-lot cut you off.

“This asshole was-”

“I know Michael, thank you. Adam, please escort this man out of my club, he is no longer welcome.” Adam nodded and shoved the man towards the door. Griffon watched until they were outside before turning to the trio, “As for you boys-”

“We were just trying to help, Griffon,” the blonde spoke up with a surprising british accent.

“I am aware of that Gavin, but situations like these are why Adam tends my bar and not some twig who’d work for half the pay. I don’t need you defending my girls and I sure as hell don’t need you starting fights in my club,” Griffon explained calmly, but you could feel the anger she held at having lost a bit of control for a second there.

“But-” the redhead, Michael apparently, tried to protest, but Griffon cut him off with a glare.

“Don’t make me ban you from my club as well, Michael. Kitty and Dolly will have a fit if I do.” Lindsay and Meg? Why would they- oh. Michael and Gavin. Those were their boyfriends’ names too. These guys were their boyfriends.

Griffon sighed, looking around the now empty club. Apparently any remaining customers had split at the first signs of a fight. “Well, this place is dead. Guess we’ll close up early tonight. Lacey, will you go tell Lindsay and Meg their boyfriends are here?” You nodded and, with one last glance at the three, you hurried to the back room where Lindsay and Meg were freshening up after their last pole dancing show.

“Hey, Linds? Meg? Griffon says we’re closing up early,” you began as you walked in to see them lazing about in their civvies, obviously never having planned on going back to the floor in the first place. Lazy bitches were just going to leave you and Barb to deal with the closing crowd. But you loved them anyway. “Also your boyfriends are here.” And just like that they were up and out the door.

You rolled your eyes, giggling to yourself as you started to change. You didn’t even bother trying to get off the glitter. Not even a shower would get rid of it all. You lived in a permanent state of sparkling nowadays. You also planned on going home straight after work so you didn’t bother with the rest of the makeup either, you could remove it at home. So really you just changed out of your costume and into your clothes. Again, you weren’t planning on going anywhere, so you threw on the sweats and old sweater you had packed before work. Damn it felt nice to wear something loose and covering after eight hours in your costume.

You grabbed your backpack and slung it over your shoulder as you headed out to the main room of the club. Griffon was nowhere to be seen, probably retreated back to her office to close out the books. Or maybe break something and get that bubbling anger out. Either way she was most likely in her office. Adam was wiping down the bar, and you were about to ask him if he wanted help wiping down tables and putting up chairs, like you always did, but a call of your name drew your attention to the group of five huddled by the door.

“[Y/N]!” Meg repeated, “Wanna come with us to get ice cream?”

“Uh.” How were you supposed to respond to that? Did it look like you wanted to go anywhere?

“Please, [Y/N], it’ll be really fun!” Lindsay said. You sighed, because honestly? You didn’t want to go. You weren’t a very social person even on the best of days, so you can imagine how you are after a night of working. But you owed Meg and Lindsay a lot, they’re the ones that let you crash on their couch for two weeks while you searched for an apartment. So if it’s something that would make them happy, you felt obligated to do it.

“Uh, yeah. Sure, sounds fun,” you said throwing on your fake smile. The one you used with customers when they were making you uncomfortable. Lindsay grinned back and waved you over to the group. And people say you’re not a believable actress.

“You okay there, love? That guy was being awfully pushy,” the blonde, Gavin you reminded yourself, asked as you joined the group. You shrugged as you guys stepped out of the building towards the parking lot.

“Eh, I’ve been through worse.” Your eyes bugged out as Michael hit the button to unlock his car and a chrome Adder beeped to life. “Electrician, huh?” you raised a brow at Lindsay who blushed at getting caught in a lie.

Michael snorted and shrugged, “Family money.” The smirk on his face told you both that that wasn’t true and he didn’t care if you bought it or not. You honestly didn’t care all that much really. It was nearly impossible, at least in Los Santos, to find anybody who didn’t have at least a toe in the criminal underground. After meeting Griffon and the girls, you decided that it really didn’t matter what people did for money as much as it does how they treat other people. And if Lindsay likes him, he’s got to be a good enough guy.

Michael popped into the driver’s seat and Lindsay took the passenger, leaving four of you to the back. Gavin got in one side and Meg hopped on his lap. The guy, who you still didn’t know the name of, opened the other door and motioned you in so you took middle and he scooted in after you and shut the door. You noticed none of them put their seatbelts on and, not wanting to draw attention to yourself, you didn’t either. And with the way Michael drove, you find that you probably should have. You were practically tossed around as he swerved through the streets at high speeds. Lindsay laughed in glee at the driving while you were being rattled by it. Eventually though you learned how to lean your weight so the swerving wasn’t so bad.

“So this is [Y/N],” Meg began introductions. “[Y/N], This is Gavin and Michael, you know who they are, and their friend, Ray.” Gavin gave a little wave and Ray nodded to you, Michael too busy driving to respond. You gave a small smile.

“Yeah, nice to finally meet the guys these two won’t shut up about.” Ray snorted next to you and Michael laughed as well while Gavin hid his blush in Meg’s back.

“Nice to know we’re not the only ones being annoyed. They’ve been bugging us for weeks to come by and meet you,” Michael said, eyes never leaving the road. It was odd, despite his fast paced driving, Michael was actually a really good driver.

“Yeah, we brought Ray along so you wouldn’t feel like such a fifth wheel,” Gavin explained.

“Yeah, really great fucking idea,” Ray muttered under his breath, probably not meaning for you to hear. You bit your tongue to keep from snorting at that. He was right though, two fifth wheels was just as bad as one, at least when they’re total strangers anyway.

The rest of the short ride was filled with mindless chatter, mostly from Lindsay and Meg. Both complaining about their apartment’s no pet rule as they had seen a cat in the shelter the other day they had both just absolutely adored. Michael rolled his eyes at their discussion, telling them that they really didn’t need a cat, and how there was “no way he was going to visit just to be ignored in favor of some stupid animal.” Gavin, on the other hand, thought it’d be “just lovely” if the two got a cat. You can see Michael getting out voted in the future when Meg and Lindsay get fed up and move apartments to one that allowed pets.

As you got to the little twenty four hour ice cream place, the topic shifted to ice cream flavors and which were superior to others. You, Michael, and Meg stood with chocolate, while Gavin, Lindsay and Ray went with vanilla. Ray made a joke about how it was odd Meg was going with chocolate when her boyfriend was the most vanilla boy ever, causing an uproar of laughter from your group, only growing bigger from the others as Gavin retorted that, “Hey Ray, maybe you have a shot with a girl for once if [Y/N] likes chocolate so much.” That shut you and Ray up real quick, but the others just laughed louder.

Until the first gunshot was heard. Gunshots aren’t a rare occurrence in Los Santos, and normally you wouldn’t blink an eye at them. But they were close, really, really fucking close. And before you even had time to react, you were being shoved down behind a half wall used to block off the outdoor seating of the restaurant next door to the ice cream place. Once you had reoriented yourself, you realized that it was Ray who had pushed you into cover. It was also Ray who had a gun in his hand and was currently returning fire.

“It’s Fake Haus!” Ray yelled out to seemingly no one.

“Fuck, what the hell are they doing here?” You heard Michael yell over the gunfire from where the rest of the group was taking cover behind Michael’s car.

“We need to get the girls out of here!” Gavin called out. “I’ll call Geoff and try to get us some back up for a retreat!”

The next couple minutes were some of the longest of your life. You were scared your heart was going to beat right out of your chest with how fast it was going. It was absolutely terrifying hearing bullets zoom by you, occasionally pinging off the wall that was your cover. You weren’t a noob to crime, your first week here you had been in a bank robbery. But that had been different as no one had actually been aiming at you. Being near gunfire was one thing, being the target of it was something else entirely.

Soon though Ray gave a curse and pushed you both to the other end of the wall. Not two seconds later bullets rained down on where you had been. Ray tossed you an unlocked phone before turning to return fire again.

“Call Michael. And put it on speaker.”

You did as you were told and Michael picked up immediately.

“Ray, where the fuck did you two go?”

“Fucking Lawrence is cutting us off from getting to the car. Looks like we’re going to have to separate. Meet you in safehouse 636.”

Michael swore on the other end. “Fuck. Fine. Just, fucking, be careful, okay?”

“Always a-” Ray was cut off by Lindsay taking the phone.

“Ray, you protect [Y/N] with your life, you understand me? Anything happens to her and Fake Haus will be the least of your problems, understand?”

Ray glanced at you and then rolled his eyes at the phone. “Yeah, Lindsay, I understand.” And with that he hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He leaned around the side when there was a lull in gunfire and assessed the situation before pulling back and looking you dead in the eye. “[Y/N], listen to me okay?” You nodded, eyes never leaving his. “If we’re going to get out of this alive, I’m going to need you to do everything I say, exactly as I say it, understand?” You nodded again, you’re pretty sure you couldn’t verbalize your agreement even if you tried. Ray nodded and explained to you where you two were going to run to when he said the word, you nodding along your understanding as he went. Then, when there was another lull in gunfire he gave the go and you two booked it to a nearby side street, Ray provided covering fire and Michael and Gavin also doing so as soon as they realized what was going on.

You both made it to the cover of the building you rounded unscathed, but you didn’t stop running until Ray pulled you back. He had stopped next to a car and you watched as he smashed the driver’s side window and unlocked the door to swing it open. He nodded to the otherside, “Get in.” And again you followed orders without hesitation, getting in the car that Ray was currently hotwiring.

You and Ray sped off just as the back windshield of the car exploded into glass shards. You screamed, ducking your head down like you had behind the wall. “Goddamnit,” Ray muttered before he thrust the pistol he had towards you. “You ever shoot a gun before?”

“N-no,” you stuttered out, staring at it, wide eyed.

“It’s real simple, just line up the sights and shoot, the gun cocks itself,” he told you, already rolling your window down.

“I’m not sticking my head out there, are you crazy?” you all but screamed at him.

“You’ll be fine as long as you keep shooting, the minute you stop shooting you pull your head back in. Try to aim for the driver or the wheels.” You squeaked as Ray dropped the gun in your lap in order to make a particularly sharp turn.

“Fucking, Lindsay and Meg so owe me for this,” you muttered to yourself as you picked up the gun. You checked the sights and, once you had those figured out, took a deep, centering breath to calm your nerves. Then you leaned out the window and started firing. The first two shots went wildly off mark, one whizzing right over the car and the other pinging off the hood. You pulled back cursing yourself before going for it again. This time the first bullet lodged itself in the grill, and the second hit the passenger side tire, sending the car spinning out of control.

“I… I did it,” you said after pulling back into the car, just staring at the gun in your hand. Ray laughed, whether it was with relief of the car not following anymore or at your words, you weren’t sure. But either way you found yourself laughing right along with him, though yours a bit more hysteric.

However the laughter was cut short by the sound of sirens and red and white lights up ahead. “Fucking popo,” Ray muttered, taking a sharp turn down a side street. Ray went down street after street, avoiding any and all sirens and police cars he could until he finally said, “Fuck it,” and pulled you guys into a parking structure and up a couple of stories until he parked the car on a mostly abandoned level. He shut the car off and dropped his head back on the headrest with a sigh of relief. You, yourself, took several deep breaths to even out your breathing and calm your heart rate.

“Well that was a fucking disaster,” Ray said, eyes closed while he rested in the seat.

“Eh, I’ve been on worse dates,” you said without thinking about it.

Ray’s head whipped your direction. “Oh? This was a date, was it?” he asked, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

You fought the blush on your cheeks and used your usual defense mechanism: humor. You raised your own eyebrow at him, “Well, obviously. Have you seen what I’m wearing?” You gestured to your ratty sweater and sweats.

Ray laughed at that, but was still quick with his quip back, “Well the outfit is on point, but you could have put more effort into the makeup.”

“Why, I’d never!” You faked a gasp as your hand flew to your chest. The two of you broke into laughter at the silly conversation you had just had.

Once the laughter had died down, Ray looked at you with a look you couldn’t quite discern on his face, before he promptly shook himself out of whatever it was and reached over to take the gun from you.

“We need to get going. Grab another car and head to the safehouse.”

The smile that had lingered on your face fell at that. “Safehouse? Can’t you just drop me off at home?”

Ray shook his head. “No can do. They’ve seen you with us. And if they have your face, they have your address. You can’t go back home. It’s not safe.”

You glared at that, it finally catching up to you what had just happened and, more importantly, why it had happened. “And who exactly is ‘us’, huh? Why the hell is one of the top crews in Los Santos targeting you guys?”

Ray bit his lip, “Look, I can’t tell you that right now. I promise I’ll explain everything to you when I can, but right now we really need to get out of here.”

You glared at him, but nodded anyways, following him in getting out of the car and headed towards another a few spaces away. Ray repeated the procedure of breaking in and hotwiring and the two of you were off at a normal, casual pace to wherever safehouse 636 was.

~~~

Safehouse 636 was apparently a nice two story house out in the nicer suburbs of Los Santos, on the corner of Nutt Avenue and Shadles Street. Ray cautiously got out of the car you had driven around in for nearly an hour to be sure no one had followed you and you did the same. The two of you walked up to the door and Ray did a weirdly patterned knock. After some shuffling and whispered voices on the other side, the door opened to reveal a man in an expensive, tailored suit standing there, a pistol in his hand and aimed at you. You froze at being stared down the barrel of yet another gun.

“Who’s the chick?” the man asked, eyeing you up carefully. It wasn’t the way you were used to being eyed up.

“This is [Y/N], she works at the club with Lindsay and Meg. She was with us when Fake Haus ambushed us,” Ray explained cooly, unfazed by the gun the man was pointing at you. The man gave you one last look before lowering his gun and stepping aside to let you guys in.

The house seemed to be an open plan on the first floor. From the front door you immediately stepped into a living room that went off to the left. In a ways and to the right was a hallway with several closed doors on either side and a spiral staircase at the end. In front of you, past the living room, was an archway leading to the kitchen which was cordoned off by half walls with counters attached to them. Next to the kitchen was a small dining area. The whole place looked like one of those model homes, thoroughly furnished with no sign of anyone actually living there. No personalization, no mess. Well, almost no mess. In the living room lay a slew of different guns. Pistols littered the coffee table, a few grenades amongst them. Rifles and machine guns leaned against the side of the coffee table. You even saw a rocket launcher laid against the wall next to the TV.

You looked between the weapons and Ray with a raised eyebrow. Ray scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Right, you wanted answers.”

“Why would I want answers, Ray? I find it perfectly normal to be shot at while getting ice cream at three in the morning and then being dragged halfway across town in a stolen car to what is apparently a small weaponry in the guise of a suburban home. Oh, and lets not forget the part where I was forced to shoot a gun out the window of a moving car in the middle of the city. Yeah, no, I do that shit everyday. Nothing I should be questioning there,” you ranted, glaring daggers at Ray. You jumped at two men laughing behind you and turned to see the man from the door and another man in the entry to the hallway. This one was much larger than the other and had an impressive ginger beard. He was dressed casually in a plaid button up and jeans.

“Somebody that can out sarcasm Ray? I like her already,” the new man said in a deep voice that matched his looks.

“Fuck you, Jack,” Ray shot back, but the chuckle in his words showed he was just as amused with your rant as this Jack guy was.

“Anyone care to explain just what the fu-” your question was cut off by that same weird knock at the door. Jack moved to look through the peephole and then unlocked the various different locks on the door before opening it. And there you had your answer. There standing in the doorway was a man wearing an unmistakable black skull mask. You froze, your blood running cold as you realized you were standing amongst the members of the Fake AH Crew.

“That’s Ryan,” Ray told you, clapping a hand on your shoulder that made you jump a mile. “Don’t let the mask fool you, dude’s a big softie at heart.” The Vagabond, Ryan, walked into the room, pulling off the mask to reveal an admittedly handsome face. Blondish brown hair, blue eyes and stubble laid out over his strong jawline. A classic beauty to him.

“I’m guessing this is [Y/N]?” the vaga- Ryan asked.

“Yup,” Ray responded, popping the ‘p’ rather loudly beside you.

“Huh,” was all Ryan said before he made his way around the group towards the kitchen. A short man with a cowboy hat trailed after him, shooting you a smile as he walked by. You think the news called him Rimmy Tim. And that’s when all the pieces started clicking into place. The guy in the suite, who you still didn’t know the name of, must be Beau Jangles, leader of the Fake AH Crew. Gavin, with his gold aviators, must be Vav, the “Golden Boy”. And you’d put money on Michael being Mogar, the explosives expert with a short fuse of his own. That left you with the two who were almost never photographed as one was always on some rooftop and the other in the getaway car. But considering the sniper’s name was Brownman, you were going to make an educated guess that that was Ray, leaving Jack as Monki, the getaway driver.

Before Jack even closed the door, Michael’s chrome Adder pulled up the driveway and into the garage. Well, that explained why Ray insisted on parking on the street, they needed to hide Michael’s flashy car. Not a minute later the first door on the right in the hallway opened and the group filtered into the house, laughing like they hadn’t just escaped from a shootout. Lindsay and Meg immediately made there way over to you, Lindsay checking over your body like a worried mother as she asked you over and over again if you were alright.

“I’m fine, Linds, really. Relax.” Lindsay pouted at you as you shook her off.

“What’s the plan, Geoff?” Meg asked Beau Jangles. Well, at least now you knew his name.

Geoff sighed, “We’ll hide out here for the rest of the morning and then we’ll escort you girls to your homes so you can pack all your shit up. You’ll have to shack up with your boyfriends for awhile until we can get you new identities and places and all that shit.”

“You can stay stay with Michael and I, [Y/N],” Lindsay offered, giving Michael a look that cut off any protests he might have had. “He’s got a nice guest room.” You nodded dumbly, not really sure what else to say. All your courage had gone into your rant and any you had remaining was snuffed out by realizing you were surrounded by the some of most dangerous people in America, hell, maybe even the world.

“Right, now that that’s all sorted out, everybody go claim a bedroom and get some sleep. I wanna get out of here by one tomorrow,” Geoff said and the group filed there way down the hall. You were set to follow them, but Geoff called to you before you did, “[Y/N], can I speak to you for a moment.” You hesitated at the hallway entrance, a bit scared of whatever Geoff was going to say, but really you had no other choice then to turn back and walk over to Geoff. “I know it probably goes unsaid, but just to be clear, if you say anything to anyone about this, about us, I will not hesitate to end you. Are we clear?” Geoff had probably the most serious look in his eyes that you had ever seen on anyone’s face before. He wasn’t just some guy looking out for his own skin, he was an alpha protecting his pack, his family. Was it wrong to admire the leader of a gang? Probably. All the same, you nodded at Geoff.

“Yeah, I understand.” And then the serious look was wiped from his face as if it had never been there and a grin took over.

“Alright then, kiddo. You go get some rest, it’s been a long night.” You nodded and, with one last glance back at Geoff, you turned and made your way down the hallway.

Room after room you knocked on the door. First Ryan’s, then Rimmy Tim’s, who you discovered was actually named Jeremy. They took up the only two bedrooms on the first floor. The second floor had three doors each on both sides and one at the very end. You skipped to the end one, figuring that everyone just took the first room available, but realized that one was a bathroom. You turned and knocked on the door to your right and, when no answer came, opened the door. But despite there being no response, the room was occupied. Ray sat on the bed, still fully dressed, cleaning his gun.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” you said, causing Ray to jump. He looked up at you and smiled, taking out his earbuds. Ah, right, he must not have heard you knock.

“Oh, hey, what’s up?” Ray asked, putting his work down.

“I-I was just looking for an empty room,” you told him, cursing your stutter.

“Oh, well the room across from me is usually left vacant,” Ray said.

You nodded and turned to go back, but paused half way through closing the door. “Hey Ray?”

Ray looked back up from where he had been about to continue cleaning his gun. “Yeah?”

You bit your lip as you walked back into the room, closing the door behind you. “I just realized I forgot to thank you. You know, for the whole saving my life thing.”

Ray blinked up at you before shrugging and saying, “It was no big deal. Besides, we’re kind of the reason your life was in danger in the first place. And Lindsay would have killed me if I hadn’t, anyways.”

You shrugged as you walked to stand in front of him. “Yeah, but either way you still saved me, so thank you.” You put your hand on his shoulder, leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ray blushed as you stood back up, but he grabbed your wrist as you tried to pull your hand away. His eyes captured yours and you could see the emotion behind them. It was similar to the looks men had given you at the club when you gave them a small amount of attention. You knew what it meant, that he wanted more. But it wasn’t nearly as creepy as the looks those men had given you before. Perhaps because you were pretty sure Ray wasn’t going to use you and leave you. Perhaps because you yourself wanted more too. Probably some combination of both.

Either way you weren’t about to push him away, and Ray took that as all the sign he needed to keep going. He used the hand holding your wrist to tug you closer until he could wrap his other arm around your waist to pull you flush against him and connect his lips to yours. You grinned into the kiss, your free arm looping its way around his neck. Ray let go of your other arm, that hand quickly tangling into his hair, and lifted you up and onto his lap. You pulled away a bit, giggling, but Ray just followed you, peppering kisses on your cheek and jaw, only causing you to giggle more. Ray placed one last kiss on your lips before pulling away and grinning at you.

“So not the worst date then?” Ray asked.

“Hm?” you pursed your lips as if in thought. “Not the worst, no, but I’ve certainly been on better,” you lied. It was the best date you’ve been on, despite all the danger. Or maybe because of all the danger, the adrenaline was a rush. “Guess you’ll just have to make it up to me on the next one.”

A devilish grin took over Ray’s features, “Ever been in a jet before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive crticisms are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


End file.
